A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of skill. More particularly, the invention relates to a throwing game in which ring-shaped throwing objects are tossed at a target lying on the floor or ground.
B. Description of Background Art
Throwing games have been a popular recreational activity from time immemorial. Hurling an object at a target requires hand-eye coordination and concentration which can help the player forget for awhile the mundane cares of the world. Partaking in games of skill that involve throwing objects at a distant target also can help development of hand-eye coordination and muscle tone.
The game of horseshoes typifies games of skill in which objects are thrown at a distant target. In that game, opponents throw horseshoes at a metal stake driven into the ground about 40 feet apart from another stake. Points are scored by encircling a distant stake with a thrown horseshoe, or landing a thrown horseshoe within a pre-determined distance from the stake.
The ancient game of horseshoes remains popular today, even among certain illustrious players such as U.S. Presidents. That popularity has inspired a number of inventions related to the game. For example, Wieland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,073, Aug. 28, 1990. Mats Convertible Into a Bag, discloses a pair of mats to protect a lawn during a horseshoe game. The mats are convertible into a bag for carrying horseshoe equipment and other items.
A variety of throwing games have been disclosed which use throwing objects that are substantially lighter than horseshoes, and therefore more suitable for use by small children as well as adults. Thus, Milne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,920, Feb. 28, 1933, Game, discloses a throwing game having a circular, corrugated rubber target mat and rubber throwing rings shaped like tires. Genua. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,704, Apr. 0, 1974, Combination Bolster Pillow and Rinc Toss Apparatus, discloses a bolster type pillow for conversion to a ring toss game. The game consists of a pillow core element, a pair of ring toss pins, and a contoured and fitted protective cover for the pillow core element.
The following U.S. Pats. disclose throwing games which employ complementary hook-and-eye fabric materials on a throwing object and a target:
Bai, 4,017,076, Apr. 12, 1977, Target Game; PA0 Fonti, 4,049,271, Sept. 20, 1977, Target Board Sail Game; PA0 Guinn, 4,447,060, May 8, 1984, Target Game; PA0 Pollock 4,736,955, Apr. 12, 1988, Pitch and Toss Game; and PA0 Stewart, 4,971,334, Nov. 20, 1990, Throw and Catch Game.
The present invention was conceived of to provide a ring toss game having improved playing characteristics, ease of storage and transportation.